Talk With a Deity
by The Lady Arianrod
Summary: After defeating Majora, the Fierce Deity mask comes to life. What would you say to a five-thousand-year old Deity?


Talk With a Deity by The Lady Arianrod

Summary: Link has defeated Majora and takes a break in Termina. Under the hazy summer light, he meets the personification of the Fierce Deity mask. What will the mask say? 

Disclaimer: Shigeru Miyamoto owns the Legend of Zelda.

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~

Link of the Kokiri forest, Hero of Time and friend of the Princess, was asleep under a tree. He stirred gently in a feather-leaden dream of summer as his thoughts became like soft clouds blown about by the winds of Paradise.

He was on the edge of a hidden meadow in Termina. Link had defeated Majora and freed the Skull Child of his possession by the mask. Tatl and Tael had been reunited, and now the young fairy-child was taking a small break to live his life. 

The day passed by and Link awoke to the sunlight of the early afternoon. He sat up and stretched, blinking his round blue eyes before standing up and calling for Epona. The young horse came across the meadow to his side, gently nuzzling his hand. 

Link and Epona went to find water from a playfully gurgling stream, so the young elf-boy left his pack on the ground. He returned a few moments later, refreshed. Epona whinnied with happiness, blinking slowly in the hazy summer meadow. 

Link looked into his pack for a moment and took out the Fiery Deity mask. It had always stood apart to him as being ancient or special or amazingly powerful.

It was all of those.

He turned it around, inspecting the expressionless face that was frozen onto the mask. It was a warrior, decorated with ancient tattoos and white hair. A low, deep energy seemed to glow from the mask. The energy was concentrated, like a trapped voice of a person frozen behind ice. 

"Hello? Is anyone behind this mask?" asked Link cautiously. He put down the mask, facing it. It did not move nor glow.

"_Oh well. Maybe there is no magic left in the mask of the Fierce Deity_," thought Link disappointedly. He went to put the mask away but felt a strange, cool air flowing from the stony face. 

"I....free..... help...." came a sharp, whistling voice that drifted into the air and seemed to melt in the summer sun. Link jumped back and dropped the mask so that it lie face down on the grassy meadow. 

The air around the mask began to waver with a strange cold aura. Link stood, enraptured in shock, fear, and excitement. Slowly, a form began to appear where the mask once was on the ground. 

A tall figure took shape. It was very tall, nearly seven feet, and as the apparition solidified, Link walked over to it. 

"Hello? Are you the Fierce Deity?" asked Link in his young, high voice. 

The shadowy being turned his head downwards. He was now visible in the daylight, and Link was shocked to see a warrior man of powerful muscular stature. He wore a pale blue tunic and armor, as well as having frightening face paint in red and blue tones on his face and having pure white eyes. 

His hair was also white, and he carried a sword that twisted in the sign of infinity. Link stood there, in awe of the ancient warrior. 

"I am.... the Fierce Deity," said a voice older than the Great Deku Tree or the Palace at Hyrule or even Rauru. His cold, empty eyes scanned the meadow and then focused on the fair-haired child before him. 

"How did I get here? Why do I still exist?" said the powerful Deity, sitting down. Link approached him slowly, not knowing whether the man would attack him or not.

"Where did you come from?" asked Link softly. The Deity paused for a moment, looking about himself. He saw the shady trees and the sunlit meadows. This was Termina.

"Termina," was all that he said. If his blank eyes could show any feeling, they would be shining with nostalgia. 

"Really? I recently went to Clock Town to stop Majora from controlling this world," said Link. The Deity looked up suddenly. 

"Majora?" he asked in a harsh tone. "What was that scum doing here, in such a peaceful time?" 

Link was astonished that the Fierce Deity knew Majora. "Well, he was using a Skull Kid as a puppet to try to destroy Termina and gain ultimate power," he said, his face hiding his inherent fear of Majora.

"He always wanted to rule Termina," said the Fierce Deity quietly, picking up a blade of grass and splitting it on the unbreakable blade of his infinity sword.

"What was it like then? And what time did you come from, Fierce Deity?" asked the blond child. The Fierce Deity softened a bit, feeling a familiar time of childish innocence in his own life. 

"Termina was always beautiful. All of the races, Goron and Deku, Zora and human.... they all lived here. Then Majora came. He was borne of pure evil, that mask. I lived on the outskirts of Clock Town, in a small village. He completely destroyed my village and many others. I was also a warrior in an army against Majora. The evil being tried to destroy Termina, but we destroyed him... or so we thought. We locked him away, though he would return after a period of time...." ended the Fierce Deity suddenly, pausing.

"Five thousand years."

Link's eyes widened. The Fierce Deity was ancient, after all. "Why were you put into a mask? Why was your soul hidden away in a flat picture of a face?" asked Link sadly. The white-haired god did not answer him for a few minutes.

"I... failed Termina. I was their most powerful warrior, and even though Majora was stopped, he destroyed the land. It was restored over five thousand years, of course, but it was decimated in my era. They put me away because they were afraid that I would destroy all of the remaining lives. They didn't trust me," he said in a flat voice. 

"Oh, I'm.... sorry...." said Link, looking down at the ground. 

He did not anticipate the Fierce Deity's reaction. The white-haired being put out a hand and laid it on Link's shoulder. He managed a faint smile that had not cracked his immutable lips for five millennia.

"I know you are sorry. That is why you are a hero. I am glad that you keep my mask, for you are a rare kind of person. I will go back to the mask, for I was and forever will be trapped in here, even when you are just a legend," said the Deity as his image faded and the mask appeared again. 

Link blinked for a moment, then he woke up. The sun had long since gone down, and Epona was whinnying impatiently. The young hero looked at the moonlit grass before him and saw the Fierce Deity mask lying there. 

  
  


Finis. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~

End: Well, well. I like the Fierce Deity and decided to personify him. Wouldn't it be cool if Link met him? I sort of invented his past, sort of based it off of something I read on a site a year ago.

What did you think? Send comments and criticisms to the review box, please! 

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
